1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automobile seat, and more particularly, to an automobile seat capable of moving in forward and backward directions.
2. Description of Relevant Art
In a conventional power seat structure, movable rails fixed to a seat are engaged with stationary rails fixed to a vehicle body such that the movable rails can move forward and backward, lead screws provided along the movable rails are threaded in nuts mounted to the stationary rails, a rotational force of a motor is transmitted to a front end of each of the lead screws through a gear unit supported on the side of the movable rail, and the movable rail is moved forward and backward together with the seat by rotating the lead screw with respect to the nut (Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. H4-96541 discloses similar technique).
When an excessive forward load is applied to the seat, the load is first applied from the movable rails to the gear units provided at the front ends of the lead screws. The load is transmitted therefrom to the nuts which is fixed to the stationary rails through the lead screws, and the load is received by the nuts.